Confessions
by digiblue00
Summary: Ranma is thinking of something... What is it?


A/N: This is my second fanfic of Ranma ½. Had initially planned for it to be a one-shot, but somehow it got too long... Well hope you like it =). Got this inspiration yesterday while listening to some music. Read on!  
  
To the ordinary eye, Ranma seemed to be doing nothing, just lazing around in his room. However, not this time. Ranma was in deep thought. He was staring at the calendar hanging on the wall. The calendar had many crosses, one cross for each day, like he was waiting for a special day to come like an excited child counting the days to his birthday. Yet, Ranma's eyes seemed to be focused on one of the days on the calendar.  
  
It was a Saturday, nothing special but in tiny print, so tiny that one could not see it unless there were in front of it, but those words had been firmly planted in Ranma's mind. Valentine's Day. Yes, we all know it. The one special day where couples pair off, even some unexpected ones. As Ranma kept staring at the calendar, the only thing going through his head was a certain someone...  
  
"Akane..." Ranma muttered softly under his breath in a trance-like state. He did not know since when it had infected his system, he knew he was in love. The love bug had gotten him and he had gotten it bad for the long blue haired girl. (A/N: Akane has grown her hair longer again) He sighed and almost instantly, came out of his trance-like state.  
  
*What am I gonna do? I want to tell her my feelings but... she'll never reciprocate it...* he thought sadly as he sighed again.  
  
*Hey pal, you never know if you try right?* Said a voice at the back of his head.  
  
*Who's that?* Ranma demanded.  
  
*Down here pal!* said the brisk, business-like voice again.  
  
(A/N: Ranma is in a way talking to himself. You'll understand what I'm talking about if you carry on reading...) Ranma closed his eyes and looked deep inside himself and was surprised when he found himself facing himself, yet not quite himself at the same time.  
  
*Who are you?* Ranma asked, slightly scared.  
  
*Who am I? I'm your heart!*  
  
*My heart...* Ranma wondered aloud.  
  
*Saotome Ranma! How can you call yourself a man!!* said his heart.  
  
*I am a man! I'm a 100 percent real man!* Ranma retorted, feeling slightly agitated.  
  
*Yeah? Well, if you are a REAL man, then why don't you let Akane know your real feelings towards her?*  
  
*I....I...I...* Ranma was unable able to answer.  
  
*HA! And you call yourself a man! You can't even tell Akane your true feelings! A real man would have told Akane their feelings long ago. Face it, pal. You don't have what it takes to be a real man.*  
  
*Oh yeah!! We'll just see about that! I'll tell Akane! * Saying that, Ranma closed his eyes again and when he opened his eyes he was back in his room. "Thank goodness." Ranma said aloud.  
  
Ranma looked at the clock hanging next to the calendar.  
  
"It's 11 o'clock already... I had better go sleep soon." With that, Ranma took out the tatami mat rolled up in one corner of the room and rolled it out and switching of the light went to sleep.  
  
The next day...  
  
Ranma sat down at his usual place at the dining table...in front of Akane. Usually he would be able to sit calmly in front of her, but all he could feel was the beating of his heart.  
  
*Stupid heart. Stop beating!* Ranma cursed silently in his head.  
  
"I'm done." Said Akane as she proceeded to the door, her school bag already in her hand.  
  
"Ranma hurry up! Otherwise we are going to be late for school again!"  
  
Ranma sighed silently in his head and standing up, said, "All right! Stupid kawaiikune." Then picking up his bag on the floor and slinging it on his shoulders, walked to where Akane stood.  
  
Without saying a word, Akane sprinted off. Ranma knowing her usual routine ran after her, catching up easily. They got to school just in time as the school bell rang.  
  
As the two sat down in their seats. The teacher came in to class and after the students had greeted him, the teacher proceeded with the lesson. As the teacher droned on, Ranma stared at the back of Akane. As he continued to stare at the long silky hair flowing gracefully down her hair, Ranma felt a weird sensation within, and he longed to reach out and run his fingers through her hair. Just as he was thinking of this, he felt a sharp rapping on his table. He looked up into the eyes of his teacher. *Oh no...*  
  
It was late in the afternoon that Ranma was released from the pricipal's office.  
  
*Great...*  
  
Ranma walked slowly back to his class when he found that the corridor blocked by a huge group of girls.  
  
*I wonder what's going on here?*  
  
Ranma tapped the shoulder of the girl closes to him and asked, "Um... What's going on here?"  
  
"The school is having a Valentine's Day Dance!!!!! Isn't that so romantic?" The girl squealed happily.  
  
*Now I know what's going on.*  
  
Ranma turned around and headed for a longer reroute to his classroom. He headed for a deserted corridor which hardly anyone used. While walking halfway, he heard a familiar voice calling him and recognising it, closed his eyes and found himself facing "Ranma the heart" again.  
  
*What about that huh Ranma?*  
  
*What are you talking about!*  
  
*The dance you idiot! Whaddya think about it?*  
  
*Nothing...* Ranma lied.  
  
*Don't you dare lie to me young man! I am your heart!*  
  
*Fine... Whatever you say...*  
  
*Whatever I say huh? Well then I say this. So listen carefully. I want you to ask Akane out to the dance you get me?*  
  
*WHAT?!!* Ranma spurted.  
  
*You heard me, ask Akane out to the dance. Well gotta go lots of stuff to do you know. Over and out.*  
  
Before long, Ranma found himself staring at the deserted corridor in front of him again.  
  
"Great! Just great!" He cursed and he stormed back to his class.  
  
As Ranma approached his class, he headed straight for his desk and picked up his school bag. He no longer felt like staying any longer at school. Afterall, school was over already. As he stood up ready to go, he saw Akane walking slowly towards him and as he stared at her, he felt his anger slowing ebbing away.  
  
"Hey Ranma! Guess what! I'm in the committee!!!" she said happily.  
  
"Huh? What committee?" Said Ranma, confused.  
  
"I'm in the committee for the Valentine's Day dance!!! Isn't that great?"  
  
"Yeah sure, I'm happy for you." Ranma said, giving a small smile.  
  
"You don't mind if you are walking home alone today are you?" Akane said, smiling a apologetic smile.  
  
"Sure. I don't mind." Said Ranma, his voice betraying his feelings.  
  
"Ok! Thanks! See you at home!" With that, Akane took her bag and went to join a group of happily chattering girls.  
  
Ranma slowly walked home and for once in his life, he was at a lost. He had never felt like this before and he did not know what to do. He sighed. It was going to be a long Wednesday...  
  
Ranma sat down at his desk. He felt really bored. He had tried practicing in the dojo but it did not work out. He tried watching television but nothing interesting was on. He then went for a bath but it did not work, so he went for three more baths. He tried everything and finally he chose the most boring thing anyone could ever choose. He chose to do his homework.... As Ranma sat staring at his blank piece of homework, he felt his mind focusing on Akane instead of his homework.  
  
It was now Friday, one more day to Saturday the Valentine's Day dance and Ranma still did not know how to approach Akane. The committee had decorated the gym so beautifully that no one could recognise it.  
  
*Only 10 more hours to the dance...* Ranma thought nervously. *What should I do? What do I say to her* Ranma thought as he nervously paced his room. It was nine and he was still trying to find a way to ask her to the dance. From there, he would work his way up to telling her his feelings.  
  
*Since I haven't done my homework might as well go and ask Akane for help...*  
  
Ranma took a few of his stuff and headed straight for Akane's room. He half thought of taking the shortcut (climbing the windows) when he remembered Akane threatening him with her mallet telling him not to go into her room through the window and if he wanted to enter he must knock first.  
  
As Ranma reached out a hand to knock on Akane's door, he heard an ear- piercing scream coming from her room. Not wasting any time, he dropped the books in his hands and tried to open the door. However it was locked. Cursing, he kicked the door hard and the door opened. Rushing in, he found no sign of Akane. Looking down onto the floor, he saw a piece of paper. Picking it up, he read the contents of it. It was a challenge. This person had kidnapped Akane and he stated that if Ranma ever wanted to see her again, he must meet him tonight at 10 o'clock at an old abandoned shrine and defeat him.  
  
Ranma crushed the paper in his hands. He was furious. He looked up at the clock and saw that it was 9.30pm already. He jumped out of the window and headed straight for the shrine.  
  
When he reached there, he felt a slight chill in his bones.  
  
*I have a bad feeling...*  
  
Ranma looked around. The surroundings were very tall and dark. It seemed so weird, it was like the whole place was made of shadows. As he made a small step forward, he heard a voice.  
  
"Saotome Ranma! You're here at last! I thought you would never come."  
  
"You! Release Akane!"  
  
"Didn't you read my note? I clearly stated that you have to beat me in battle first."  
  
"Ok. I'll fight you."  
  
"Good. Your dear Akane will watch as I slowly exterminate you." And as the voice said that, a black cage seemed to come out from nowhere. In it, was Akane looking very frightened.  
  
"Ranma! Don't bother about me! Run! This guy is powerful!"  
  
"Ready Ranma?" Came the voice ignoring the pleas of Akane.  
  
"Ready!" Ranma said, trying to ignore Akane.  
  
A/N: Heys, thanks for reading all the way here. Whew! It's late at night and I still have to go to school early in the morning, so I have to stop here. Sorry *Bows* Bye! OH! Please review! 


End file.
